anathema
by Rikku Shinra
Summary: Oily marks appear on walls Where pleasure moments hung before.The takeover, the sweeping insensitivity of this still life.' Imogen Heap 'Hide and Seek'  zackxaerith story archive UPDATED, new rating: T for dark themes.FF7/KH
1. phase 1: wish

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Final Fantasy 7  
**Rating**: K  
**Warnings**: none  
**Spoilers**: none  
**Word Count**(without the above or authors notes): 496  
**Chapters**: 1/10

Another couples collection, this time its my most favorite couple, AerithxZack. Its rather sad there are only 2 pages dedicated to them.

* * *

_Home_

Aerith huffed, climbing up the moonlit hill, her skirts gathered in an attempt to keep them from getting dirty. She faltered her foot slipping on a rock that projected from the side of the hill, and there went the skirts she had tried so hard to keep crisp, the rose and cream now covered with grass stains. She let out a frustrated sigh and hauled herself back up, she would hear it from her mother later on when she returned home, but now, it was just her and Zack.

She looked up, Zack was already at the top of the hill, clearing the area of rubble, fanning a blanket out before laying it down and smoothing any bumps from it. She didn't know why they had to come all the way from Midgar to a lone hill near the chocobo ranch, no stars where out and the full moon was rising in the distance providing meager light. However, she was with Zack, and one didn't question him much, you where liable to get some strange answer.

That must have been why she loved him, he was different from the other guys, well at least Tseng. He was nice and gentle, not pushy like many men in Midgar, a tad childish compared to men she had seen; but that might have been his way of dealing with the pressures of working for ShinRa. Most of all Zack was trustworthy and would never let any harm befall Aerith.

"Don't want to miss it do we?" Zack smiled at her taking her hand in his, leading her safely to the top. Aerith glanced about, it seemed they where not the only ones that had traveled to the hill that night. Every where there where couples, many gathered down by the beach.

"Zack?"

"Shh..." He turned his back on the young flower girl, shuffling around behind her. Aerith sat down on the blanket, waiting for whatever had brought them out to this hill by the beach with hundreds of other couples on the night of the full moon. "Make a wish."

"What?" She glanced up at him eyeing the large paper lantern he held in his hands. He smiled as she stood up facing him, "Uh, okay, I ..um-"

"Close your eyes and don't say it out loud. It won't come true." Aerith noddded, closed her eyes and took the lantern as Zack handed it to her. A smiled graced her lips as she held it up, allowing it to join the others as they glided threw the sky like shooting stars.

Together atop the hill they stood; the handsome young knight, and beside him, surrounded by his loving arms and the stars that drifted threw the heavens, was the beautiful princess.

_Maybe wishes do come true.  
_

* * *

A/N: I really love this paring, everything about it. Anyways, the thing they are celebrating is the Loi Krathong Festival, or Yi Peng Lantern Festival as it is known in Northern Thailand, it is a festival to pay respect to the River spirits. Also,I could see Zack being Aerith's knight, coming to her rescue and fighting for her, in a way he does it, I think he would treat her like a princess, to an extent. The title...I'm not very fond of it, maybe it means Aerith belongs with Zack? I don't know... 

So tell me what you think! Please review!


	2. phase 2: reminisce

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Final Fantasy 7 nor Kingdom Hearts  
**Rating**: K  
**Warnings**: This is a sort of cross over with Kingdom Hearts.  
**Spoilers**: Aeriths and Cloud's convo in KH2, if you haven't played  
**Chapters**: 2/10

Slight CloudAerith, past ZackAerith

* * *

**phase2:** reminisce 

"Is something wrong?" She wouldn't let this happen again, no not this time. She had to intervein this time, he needed to know people cared, that his friends and family where behind him. No matter who much he told them to stay away, back off, it wasn't just his fight, it was theirs also.

"Uhh..." Sora, Donald and Goofy turned to her, but she never looked at them, acknowledged their existence. She had her eyes set on him, maybe Leon wouldn't stop him, and Yuffie told her repeatedly that he would not stop and listen, she had to try.

He turned away, hiding his face from her in shame and pushed off the wall, walking away. He couldn't look at her, she had already given up so much before, he had to do this for himself, for Aerith, for his friends and especially for _him. _ He had given everything for them, sacrificed himself for their safety only to be slain at the hand of his best friend. This insipid fight was more than proving who was stronger, it was revenge for what had been taken prematurely.

Cloud turned swiftly, "It's nothing." She leaned in frowning slightly. Who was he to try and lie to her? She most likely knew what was going to happen, and even if she didn't the way she looked at him, as if she could read his soul, was enough. To her, Cloud Strife was nothing more than an open book and she would use this to her advantage taking the information she needed from him. He leaned back, away from her as if her coming closer would harm him, "I don't want you involved." He tried to defend himself. Many a time Cloud had seen this happen before, only it wasn't him that was being accosted, it was _him_. It felt much better back then. Now he had the task of looking at her, watching the sadness and loneliness swell in her eyes.

She pulled back, resting her chin on her hand, looking away in thought. _Its happening..._she blinked a few times, _no, not again, I won't lose you too._ "You mean," she glanced up, "you don't want me there when you go away again?"

"I just--" Cloud fell silent, he had to do this. He had promised he would take care of her, protect her from the pain of loss that she had to endure for the last few years. Silence had fallen between them, Aerith waiting for Cloud's reason to leave, and Cloud, trying to search for something to say. "Listen, even if I go far away. I'll come back." _I'll bring him too..._

A small smile tugged at her lips, "Do you mean it?"

Cloud looked away, he couldn't make this promise, but he had to give her something. "Yeah." _No, maybe...I'll try._

Aerith's smile dropped. "See, you don't look so sure." Cloud looked down at the ground, an where but her. She would be his downfall, he had to do this, this was his duty, he had made that promise and he would avenge his friend. Aerith looked at his sadly. "Well, okay. I understand." Did she? No, long ago she had stopped fighting, she stood on the side lines now, helping them in their cause. She was there to support them. "Go-- get things settled."

"Huh?" Cloud looked back at her, she was really going to let him go? What made it so much easier this time?

"No matter how far away you are...once you find your light...I'm sure it will lead you back here. Right?" She nodded, _I forgive you, will you ever forgive yourself?_

"I suppose."

"So I'll stay here – and I'll cheer for you-- Okay Cloud?"

"Okay" _We'll come back. Together._

Aerith nodded, watching the young swordsman as he walked off, down the steps of the marketplace. Sora, Donald and Goofy walked over, standing beside her confused.

Aerih crossed her arms in thought 'Wonder if he'll be okay..." _Watch over him..._

Sora nodded, "He'll be fine. I'm sure theres some light in him somewhere."

"Your right..." _I never doubt him. He's so much like you.  
_

* * *

Chapter 2, fini. I really like Zack, I wish he had been in Kingdom Hearts other than...lets say Stezer. So I recently finished Kingdom Hearts 2 ( I took me so long too!) and I when I was watching the ending Aerith was sitting alone on a cliff, looking into the sky. Most likely waiting for someone, Cloud, or possibly Zack? I hope hes in a Kingdom Hearts. 

Hmm, I forgot the shooting start. My bad... Please tell me what you think.


	3. phase 3: narrow

By: Rikku Shinra

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Rating: K+

The Narrow

Cycle 1: Harder

"It looks rather dangerous. Sure it's safe?" Zack glanced over at the headstrong flower girl beside him. With a firm shake of her head she started off down the path that lay before them.

"This is how you get to the better things in life; a harder path." She smiled, taking his hand in hers. Zack returned the favor, grasping her hand tightly in his, with a warm smile.

Cycle 2: Wonder

The winding path to the maw had never looked so deadly as it did now. Years back she would have taken it on with no problem. But now, it had taken so much from them all, and no matter how many times she had gone down this path. It looked so much more dangerous now that ever before.

So she stood, and wondered. "Did it look this way as he marched into battle?"

I've been really bored and I don't even remember how these came about. Bit it has been a long time since I had written something and I knew I had wanted to write something small and simple and these where the products. There really isn't any point to them other than it shows a start and a post-ending to Zack and Aerith's short relationship. Cycle 1 takes place in Crisis Core, about the time they first met. (I haven't played the game, yet) and Cycle 2 about the ending of Kingdom Hearts 2. They are still one of my favorite couples and most likely will always be. So please review and tell me what you think of it.


	4. phase 4: disco stick

**Phase 4: Disco Stick**

Light has been known to play tricks, and make things that aren't there seem real. Depending on the day and area it can make almost anything seem surreal. Aerith wasn't fond of light in crowded places. It did things to people changed them in a way that made they fanciful, almost wild.

"Wanna dance babe?" Aerith glanced at the young man that stood between her and Tifa. The other girl smiled nodding with a wink as her eyes raked over his body mentally undressing him. From the fine tan, to his taunt muscles lastly to admire his backside, _a solider_. Aerith glanced at her friend as Tifa fanned herself then turned away. Aerith eyed him herself his wild black hair, the playful blue eyes and the wolfish grin that could barely be held back. He was cute, and would only be on leave for a short while, no harm in entertainment.

"Sure," She slid off the stool walking into the crowd, "Lets have some fun."

* * *

I just wanted to write something, so this is it. I'm totally in love with Lady Gaga (if she asked me I'd have her kid). I just had to write something so its kinda poopie and short and sucky sorry!


	5. Phase5: gone

**Phase 5: Gone**

Aerith stood in the center of the church, the soft glow of the light shining around her. Weeping filled the silence, tears rolling down her soft pale rose cheeks as she stared into the sun. She knew what was happening, she had felt it, to a lesser degree, as a child when Emlyra's husband had left this world and journeyed to the Lifestream. It hurt, she gasped for breath as her heart twisted in pain. He was gone, Zack, her closest friend, her lover, was gone. For years he hadn't written her, but she knew he was still alive, she could feel it.

Her weeping turned into loud sobs as she fell to her knees, covering her face with her hands. The door of the church creaked open, a tall black clad figure stepping in threw the small opening. They moved closer raising a hand to the soldiers following them. Aerith looked up, dirt covering her face.

"Get out!" She yelled at them, the tears flowing freely now. The person stopped short of the light and looked at her.

"I'm sorry. I didn't want to do it." Aerith sobbed again.

"Why Tseng! Why did you?" She threw some dirt at him as he moved towards her once more. He knelled down wrapping his arms around her. Aerith struggled before slowly accepting the Turks offer of comfort. "Why? He didn't want to be a SOLIDER; he wanted a normal life…" She whispered into his shoulder, her tears drying up a warm felling spreading over her.

"I didn't want to. I was ordered to. He was a friend of mine Aerith, but even you know. You don't leave ShinRa alive." She inhaled heavily, feeling a tug on her hair. Tseng's arms where still wrapped around her, rubbing her back. _Zack,_ she thought. A smile came to her face; he always tugged her pony tail when he was leaving. They never said good bye, because they knew they would see each other again. Tseng's arms left her and he backed up some. Soldiers rushed forwards weapons pulled, hands on their triggers. Tseng held his hand out to halt them.

Aerith turned as she stood up, looking at the ghostly figure before her. It was vague, bright lights with multicolored trails where leaving it rapidly, but it was Zack. The spectral cocked his head bringing his hand to Aerith's face and wiping some of the dirt from her face. The lights started drifting away faster and soon he was gone the only thing left was the bent and broken flowers where he had once stood, the same spot he had fallen in on her so long ago.

Slowly the soldiers moved out, some whispering protest about how they where to capture the Ancient others about the ghost of the Fallen 1st class SOLIDER. Tseng stopped at the door, looking at the flower girl. He went to say something but stopped and walked out, pulling the church door closed. Zack Fair was gone, and nothing could bring him back.

I love Zack, I mean I named a cat after him, whom of which was a cut blue eyed kitty who liked to sit in the shower. I miss that cat. But I'm not finished with this story or Paradis. I just have to find time now. This story hops about a lot but it's about Aerith and Zack between FF7 and KH. I love the fact Zack is in the new Kingdom Hearts game. I should be up dating more often than three years.


	6. phase 6: Hero pt1

**Phase 6: Hero pt.1**

* * *

Tifa frowned following the blonde swordsman in front of her, "Cloud, you don't need to do this! You can stay here with us...please don't leave." She reached out to grab his shoulder, drawing her hand back as he spun around. He fixed his eyes on her, his face void of emotion.

"I have to do this Tifa...if I don't he will never leave."

Tifa huffed, "Its a memory! Your choosing a memory over us!" She balled her fist up, as she scanned his face, wondering if he understood what he was doing, what he was giving up. Cloud shook his head, shifting his weight and crossed his arms.

"Its not just a memory..." Cloud mumbled, she wouldn't understand. She was the popular one as a child. She didn't understand how hard it had been to fit in, his best friend had left years ago, to become a hero. After that it was him and sometimes Aerith, Leon had rarely talked to anyone after his sister had disappeared, but Tifa. Tifa still had all her friends, Biggs, Wedge and Jesse where all still here, Johnny had moved away, married with kids, the others who knows, Cloud really didn't care. _I know hes still alive...I promised I would bring him back. I wont break that promise._

Cloud turned walking out onto the cliff. "Sorry to keep you, Sephiroth!"

Sephiroth turned from the young keyblader and his companions, "You will never let go of your darkness." A smirk graced his face as Cloud drew the First Tsurugi, Masamune at the ready.

"Shut up!" Cloud barked rushing forward, swords meeting in burst of light. The two warriors flew into the air, pushing for dominance, colliding in a bout of strength and determination. Sora cheered in the background as Tifa run up. She didn't want Cloud to leave, her heart ached at the thought of him leaving once again, but she would find him, if she ever needed his help she knew that he would be there for her.

"Cloud I want to help!" She yelled, ignoring his protest. "All you need is light. You just need to be surrounded by light to get you through!"

Sephiroth turned his sword on her, " Let test your light." His voice bitter as he swung for her. Tifa jumped back dodging the pars and thrust missing each one narrowly. Cloud rushed in front of her, blocking the onslaught of attacks. Sephiroth rushed toward him, drawing back as a bright light engulfed his enemy. Cloud looked over his self as the light began glowing brighter, _Tifa.._ Sephiroth glared at them, this wasn't happening, he could kill Cloud Strife, taking with him the precious light that his friend provided, Clouds hopes and dreams and his memories. Cloud stood tall, sword at the ready, determination to put an end to his torment, and bring back the lost soul he sought etched into every part of his body. With a jump Cloud charged at Sephiroth, both flying into the air and disappearing in a flash of bright light.

"Where did they go?" Donald quacked, Goofy shrugged looking at his companions.

"Back to their world.."

Sora shook his head, "no, Cloud went to fight a great battle. Right...?" He looked at Tifa as she walked over, placing a pendant in his hand. "What will you do now?"

"I wont stop looking..." The keyblader looked at his friends wondering where she would ever start looking. As they turned back Tifa was already gone, disappearing into the gorge.

"Wonder where she will start..."

* * *

Yay! Another chapter! So I really love that Zack is in the KH:Birth by Sleep...I love love love Zackers! My husband dosent, but poo on him! Anyways this chapter is kinda different. Zack nor Aerith is in it and its very Tifa/Cloud centric. Seriously I think that Cloud has been looking for Zack, just because they where friends, and Zack was really the first person to be his friend in FF7. And after Zacks untimely end real Cloud disappeared, and it was this mix of Zack/Cloud. So I think really Zack is Clouds light, and he needs to find him, which this should be fun! This is a two parter, now it does jump around a lot...this is KH the last chapter was FF7:Crisis Core...


	7. Phase 7: Chicks man

**Phase 7: Chicks man...**

* * *

A three year old Cloud sat in his front yard, doing what most boys at the age of five do in the heat of the summer – collect bugs. It was ritualistic, Cloud would first rid his ant home of the old ants and their dirt in side his house then journey outside to find new ones. But today was a bit different, as he sat in the grass, he wasn't looking at the ants or their hill but at the house next door. He had known for some time he was getting new neighbors. The last couple that lived that didn't have any kids, and acted to old for their age, but to Cloud anyone over ten was old.

He immediately noticed this couple had something the other didn't – a son. The boy had spike black hair and kept running in and out of the house while the movers attempted to bring furniture and boxes inside. This went on for just a few minutes till the boys mother snatched him up by the ear, scolding him from getting in the way and telling him to play outside. The boy pouted turning away from his mother as she walked back inside. The boys eyes landed on Cloud, the three year old looked away turning back to his ant hunt.

"Hey!" The boy walked over leaning down to look at Cloud. "What ya doin!"

Cloud looked up, but didn't answer. The boy frowned, " Are you mute?"

"N-no...momma says not ta talk to stranglers." The boy raised an onyx eyebrow.

"Strangers. My name is Zack, and I am this old." Zack held up one hand, pointing at all five fingers, " I'm not a stranger now see." Cloud frowned a bit, he knew this kids name, was he a stranger any longer?. _I guess..._

"I'm Cloud." Zack smiled, then looked at the ant farm. "Hey want to go check out some chicks!"

Zack nodded excitedly, "Sure!"

Cloud jumped up, waving Zack to follow him to the back yard where a mother Chocobo stood the cheeps of her babies emitting from a coop. The two young boys peered into the coop looking at the fluffy babies. Both boys giggled as the little chocobo chicks cheeped, warbled, warked and rushed away from the eager hands. Zack looked at his new friend in proclaimed for the world to hear, "I like chicks!"

* * *

:) Just a little bit of their background, this was essentually when they first meet in the KH world as kids. Zack is two years older than Cloud. They both like chicks...sometimes the same one...yea.


	8. Phase 8: Lonely Despair

Phase 8: Lonely Despair

Zack gazed out into the world that lay in front of him. The distant light cast an eerie blue light over the wretched, twisted landscape. A fog covered the ground and the air was cold, almost freezing. Slowly he trudged along in the darkness, dodging low hanging branches of trees, climbing over jagged rocks that if he made one wrong move he would met a certain end. Zack shivered even with the thick black cloak on he was still cold, he felt drained in the darkness, and would he ever become a hero? In this place, the darkness surrounded him, penetrating his mind whispering hatred and deceit. He had taken the fruit from the tree and greedily welcomed that relief it brought to him, but he was no hero. He had fallen prey to his desire to best Hercules, and instead he could not even save himself from himself. The man that had offered him training and given him the tools to become a hero had long ago disappeared, leaving him alone in this world of pain.

_The theories of a mad man, _Zack reflected with hatred, _I will get my revenge on him…_

The darkness had consumed him long ago, the bright blue eyes that had once gleamed with playfulness had dulled to white, and he had been blinded by the powers darkness had over him.

Zack stopped; his normal vocal companions had stopped replaced by a young woman. Her voice was melodious, earthy and motherly. "_He's in a bad place…" _

"Mother?"

The woman laughed, he could feel the warmth of her smile, the tenderness it brought touched his heart if only slightly. Her laugh was joyful, happy and inviting. He had heard her before, many times, talking to others. He learned of the heartless, the demise of her world only for it to be brought back by a young boy named Sora, a young hero. _That could have been me._

"_I heard him…he called me mother." _

Zack growled, he could hear her laughing. She was laughing at him! He started walking with fervor as he made his way through the darkness, heading towards the light. He had no need to see it, he could sense it, and it did not belong here. The purity it emitted disturbed the darkness, angered it. It needed to be abolished, this woman she also needed to be destroyed.


	9. Phase 9:Meeting

Phase 9: Meeting

Sephiroth gazed at his creation. A twisted smile gathered at the corner of his lips, yes, the little puppy was ready. He laughed to himself, his thoughts drifting as he imaged Cloud begging for his life, that flower girl laying on the group at his feet gasping as blood pooled in her lungs, the others where endless possibilities. He would reign over Radiant Garden, its people left in despair, the perfect little lives they had formed destroyed because their 'heroes' where weak. _Heroes…_Sephiroth scoffed pushing off the wall to look out the window of Maleficent's Castle that looked out over the gorge.

"When?" Sephiroth looked over at the smaller swordsman who sat sharpening his blade slowly. Zack glanced up, looking directly at the silver haired man. He pushed the sharpening stone down the blade, followed by a damp cloth never faltering. Knowing the man was blind didn't settle Sephiroth's thoughts, Zack's uncanny way to look right through him perturbed the older man. Zack's white gaze was just freaky.

"Soon…they are coming. We will meet them,** all** of them."

Zack turned back to the sword; he would meet the woman who plagued his mind for these many years. He would rid this world of them, he would get his revenge on these so called 'heroes' and then he would reunite with Phil and show him the hero he has become.

He looked up, he could sense them. White blurred the darkness he saw. There was so much light, his hand twitched as he stood, sheathing the massive sword onto his back. It was time, this was the end and he would relish taking their lives, especially the maiden that accompanied them.


	10. Phase 10: Hero pt 2

Phase 10: Hero PT. 2

Cloud hadn't expected this. He had thought Zack was dead, but Aerith insisted he was still alive, just lost. He had never stopped looking, even when he had been tempted by darkness spurred by his failure to find his fellow swordsman and friend. At one point they had been as close as brothers. They fought, pulled pranks, but at the end of the day they where family and held closer ties than most biological siblings.

However, Zack had changed; he was tainted, dark, mutated into evil. His over whelming desire to become a hero had blinded him, the darkness and Sephiroth welcomed him eagerly. Cloud looked him over; Zack was skeletal, pale and grey a mass of bones with clothing and skin stretched across his frame. He looked like death and the darkness that emitted from him smelt worse. Aerith stood behind the group weeping. She had the most hope for their lost friend, but looking upon him now, her worst fears took over and rattled her body as she wept.

If Sepiroth was anyone else but himself he would be dancing about giddy, his exuberance over flowing much like Kefka Palazzo. Sephiroth looked over the fighters before him and Zack. Cloud and Leon, the ever present heros stood in front of the group, while Yuffie and Tifa stood behind trying to convince Aerith she did not need to be there.

"Cloud, didn't send that runt first this time? Why, how noble of you."

Cloud reached back, clenching the hilt of the First Tsurugi. This was the end; he had searched years and years, failing each time he got close. Every step he took he was confronted by Sephiroth, and when he got close enough he was already repelled. Sephiroth smirked, pulling Masamune to the front. He was ready for Strife's challenge. In a flash they were both gone, the only sign that they were still present where the sound of clashing blades as they met, the flashing of light as the two fought for dominance in the battle. Leon turned to the three women behind him, glad to see them further back than they had been before. As he turned back to confront Zack, his face connected with a solid fist. Visions of his lost love ran threw his mind with each hit, the pain of her disappearance and death fueling the over whelming darkness that controlled the blind man.

He began to feel weak, the darkness draining him of his energy as the memories started coming faster. He could hear Zack, his voice was low, out of body and menacing. He tempted the man who was known for having the heart of a lion, pulling him deeper into the abyss that had been created by Rinoa's disappearance. He heard Tifa and Yuffie yell for him, encouraging and strong as they reached out to their friend. Nothing worked.

As Leon lay there twisted in agony as the darkness covered him Zack turned his attention to the others. Tifa and Yuffie slid into their defenses in front of Aerith. In the distance Cloud and Sephiroth's fight could still be heard. Aerith knelt behind her friends, her head bowed, her hands clasped tightly in front of her. A breeze picked up and the air filled with the smell of rain. The skies grew dark as the wind grew stronger.

"_Please come back. To be a hero, you must be able to save are your friends, we love you" _

Zack halted in his march towards the girls. Sephiroth and Cloud had separated from their frenzy. Rain pattered against the ground, soon becoming a rain shower. Aerith lifted her head looking at the remnants of her love.

"Please come back to us.." She whispered. Sephiroth growled flashing away from Cloud to appear beside Zack.

"Do not listen to that harlot. She is lying to you. You are already a hero; these people are not your friends."

Zack turned away from the silver haired man. Sephiroth had left him at End of the World, allowing the darkness to consume him. Yes, he had trained him, they had defeated many enimies but not once was he ever considered a hero. His memories of his friends creep into his mind. Cloud and the Chocobo chicks, this first time he met Aerith and subsequently the first fight he and Cloud had over a girl. Tifa moving to Radiant Garden, Leon, Cloud and him running through the streets playing with wooden swords and a young Yuffie pestering Cid flooded his thoughts. He remembered everyone, Jessie, Biggs and Wedge, Rinoa, Scrooge McDuck and his nephews, this was his home. The months, weeks and days that lead to him leaving to train under Phil to become a hero, all so he could save Radiant Garden from the Heartless invasion. His parents, smiling and proud of their only child, and the vision of their lifeless forms as heartless crawled over them fighting over their hearts. He was there when his home was destroyed, his family killed by the one thing that had taken over him – darkness.

Sephiroth turned to Aerith, her prayers becoming louder, the wind and rain grew in ferocity. He stepped towards her clenching the hilt of Masamune, if she would not stop willingly he would force her. Tifa and Yuffie rushed him, each narrowly dodging the swipe of the Masamune. Cloud stared, helpless as Sephiroth swung to attack the defenseless Aerith. She looked up at him defiant and strong. As the Masamune came down on her she flinched, closing her eyes as bright light erupted, the sound of steel meeting steel rang threw the gorge. She opened her eyes seeing Zacks frail figure standing over her.

The darkness that had surrounded Leon, sucking the life from him slowly dissipated. Tifa and Yuffie rushed to his side, helping him stand. Sephiroth jumped back, landing gracefully between Zack and Cloud.

"Just as well, I do not need some defective prodigy." He glanced over at Cloud then to Zack, smirking, "both failures. Nothing but puppets." Both Zack and Cloud rushed toward Sephiroth, following as he became airborne. The three clashed in the air, Cloud and Zack simultaneously attacking their once great hero. Tife, Yuffie, Aerith and Leon watched from the ground trying to keep up with the battle only to see the three fighters disappear into thin air. Aerith smiled, she could feel the light growing in both Cloud and Zack as they fought to defeat their common foe. Slowly the four made their way back to the town of Radiant Garden. Tifa and Yuffie helped support Leon as they climbed the path.

Yuffie glanced at Aerith who lead them up the pathway, "Are they coming back?"

"Yes, I can feel them. They're strong together, apart they are lost." Aerith couldn't help but smile. Soon they would all be back together, and with their help Zack would be back in no time.

"Hey, how does Cloud jump that high?"

Tifa chuckled a little, "He does a lot of squats!"


	11. Phase 11: Homecoming

Phase 11: Homecoming

"_Zack…hey…Zack." _Zack gasped sitting up, bringing a hand to his head. Cloud stood up giving Zack room as the raven haired man looked around; he glanced up at Cloud blinking before rubbing his eyes. He could see his childhood friend perfectly. The chocobo yellow hair, the chocobo style, Clouds bright blue eyes that mirrored his, the black outfit with the wolf head on the shoulder guard. Zack rubbed his head, he felt sick, drained and couldn't help but gag at his smell.

"What's going on?" Zack glanced around once again taking in the dark world they had landed in. He frowned, they had come back to End of the World, and this was where their last battle would be fought. In the darkness that had consumed both of them.

Cloud held his hand out, "need a hand?" Zack shook his head no and stood. Cloud turned around looking for the First Tsurugi, finding it and the Buster Sword lodge into rocks. Slowly he walked over, scanning the area for Sephiroth. Reaching towards both swords, he pulled them from the rocks and returned to Zack who willingly took the Buster Sword.

Cloud looked Zack over. Even in the darkness he could tell his friend was coming back. The putrid smell of darkness had disappeared, and his eyes had changed back to blue, and while he still looked sickly he didn't have the appearance of a walking skeleton.

Zack stood, shouldering the buster sword. "Let's go, everyone is waiting for us." There was only one way out, a narrow path between two large rocks that jetted up into the black void above. With a glance at each other, they headed down the path. It was a short journey, and took a few minutes to make it down. As the path opened up, they noticed the shore line and in the distance the ever present light welcoming anyone trapped within Darkness a beacon of hope. Sephiroth was waiting for them a few yards down the beach line. The General turned to them, Masamune at the ready.

"You will beg for forgiveness as you hang pummeled by the stones of your followers." Sephiroth rushed forward swinging at his opponents. Cloud and Zack dodged, alternating attacks on the man before them.

Sephiroth laughed ruefully, looking down on the weary mean before him, " I will relish taking what you treasure most."

Cloud groaned, the biting pain for the numerous wounds Sephiroth had just inflicted on him weeping, pulsating as he breathed. He had been mid limit break, ready to unleash his full fury on the reincarnation only to be stopped as the Masamune slid effortlessly into his chest, barely missing his heart. It had gone downhill fast as he was tossed into the air, slashed multiple times then flung into twisted metal of the Shinra building.

"_Do oyu need a hand up? You have the pride and honor of SOLIDER First Class. You know, you where never in it, but if you where you would have been one of the best!" _Zack's disembodied voice cheered Cloud on as he fought to stand.

Cloud shook his head, a small smile gracing his weary, bloodied face. Arms buckled as he forced himself up, this was the last time Sephiroth would be bothering him and his family. He would make sure of it.

"_You've got this Cloud. You've defeated him before right? Don't let your doubts get in the way, remember your promise."_

"…to be your living memory." Cloud, renewed by the words of his dead friend looked upon Sephiroth, determination to settle their long feud, to live or to die, he promised to avenge the pain, death and despair the mad man had brought upon the world. With a ferocity he had never shown before, Cloud jumped up, a faint blue glow surrounding him, fueled by all the pain he had experienced at the hand of this 'hero', and unleashed a volley of attacks. Sephiroth had no time to react as the blades sliced threw him, piercing his very being, shattering his only link to this world. As black mist escaped his fading body he looked upon Cloud, a small smirk playing on his lips.

"You will never forget me; I will never be just a memory. I will follow you in this world and the next. " With a flurry of feathers, Sephiroth disappeared leaving the broken Kadaj to fall to the metal flooring in a heap. Cloud stood and closed his eyes, taking in the fresh air, the feeling of rain as it fell freely. He was finally free, of the torment, the pain and the regret he had for his two dear friends. As he opened his eyes, the world suddenly turned black, gunshots ringing in his ears.

"Hey, he's waking up!" Yuffie cheered wildly, bouncing on the balls of her feet. Zack inhaled deeply as he opened his eyes. He noticed automatically the bright light streaming in from the window and the rather bright cheerful room he was laying in. It smelt faintly of strawberries and vanilla a scent that fit perfectly with the cream and pink that covered every corner of the room.

Zack moved to sit up only to be pushed back down. He looked at the hand and followed it up to a face he knew all to well. Aerith stood over him, smiling gently. "Where am I?"

Aerith sat down on the bed beside him, looking over the bandages that covered his arm. "My room, in a house I share with Tifa and Yuffie."

Zack nodded, smiling his best ' I just got my ass handed to be but I'm still sexy ' smolder. "Really? Your room?"

Aerith ignored him, "Do you think you can make it down stairs? Everyone is waiting." Zack nodded, and with Aerith's help made it out of the bed and down stairs. Surely enough everyone was there, Cid, Leon, a bandaged Cloud, Tifa, Yuffie, and a few other faces he didn't recognize. The room was decorated for a party, balloons in a net waited to be released; the dining room table was piled high with food and drinks. As Zack entered the room everyone turned to him, smiling.

"Welcome home!" They cheered, the balloons dropped from their net and music started playing. Zack smiled and turned to Aerith, planting a kiss on her cheek.

"Do I still get that date?" He whispered in her ear. It was great to be home.

At last, it is done! This was closer for both Final Fantasy, the diverged story in the middle, and for Kingdom Hearts, Zack dies in one and lives in another. So I got my wish, Zack Zack is in Birth by Sleep. This is one of my longest fanfictions, my very first one was like 28 pages long and that was just the first chapter and that was written years and years ago. I want to thank everyone who took the time to read this story. I really hope everyone enjoyed it. I did have trouble writing the last few chapters, Sephiroth is hard to write for and trying to write a dark Zack is just as bad. But thank you all once again!


End file.
